Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150208000539
Taaa.... znów kradnę fona. Robi sie ze mnie przestepca ;) KILKA DNI PÓŹNIEJ Jutr ten dzień. Boję się spotkania z nim. A może on nie przypłynął? Wiem jedno. Jeśli sie do mnie zbliży mogę liczyć na Dragona. '' Dolatujemy do Wyspy. Każdy ma swojego smoka. Cassie wytresowała sobie fioletowo-czarną (moja smoczyca z SOD :D) smoczycę Śmiertnika Zębacza. Lara ma zielonego Gronkla, Sky Niebiesko- białego Koszmara Ponocnika, Mixi wytresowala sobie Biało-różowego Śmiertnika, Alex ma czarno-czerwonego Ponocnika a Jhon Kolorowego Grąkla. W odali widzę biegających ludzi szykujących twierdzę na ślub Omegi. W porcie stoi mnóstwo nowych statków między innymi z Berk. Trochę się boję. Ale Dragon napewno bedzie przy mnie... No właśnie gdzie jest Dragon? -As- Cassie nie widziałaś Dragona? -Cassie- Jescze przed chwilą leciał za mną a teraz nie wiem gdzie może być. -As- Dobra wy lećcie do wioski. A ja z Wichurą go poszukamy. Dajesz mała.- poklepałam smoczyce po szyi. Wichura natychmiast złapała trop Szczerba. Po kilku minutach widziałam ich szybujących spokojnie w przestworzach. Gestem reki kazałam smoczycy podlecieć jak najciszej ì niezauważenie do nich. Chcę zrobić niespodziankę Dragonowi. Ostatnio z Wichurą wymyśliłyśmy nową sztuczkę. Polega ona na rym że Staję na jej grzbiecie, przenoszę się na jej skrzydło po czum podskakuję do góry, szybki i zwinnym ruchem skrzydła, powietrze wypycha mnie w określone miejsce. Właśnie to zrobiłyśmy. Wylądowałam koł Dragona. Na jego twarzy nie było maski, ostatnio częściej ją ściąga, ale nigdy jej nie ma gdy spotyka się ze mną. Pocałowałam go w usta po czym usiadłam obok niego. Podniósł sie , Usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. -Dragon- Co tu robisz? Myślałem że lecisz z nimi. -As- Dragon. Widzę że coś cię trapi. Powiesz mi wkońcu o co chodzi? -Dragon- Wiesz... a dobra nie ważne... -opuścił głowę -As-Dragon!- powiedziałam stanowczo- Gadaj bo cię zmuszę! -Dragon- Wiem do czego możesz się posunąć... Dobra. Po prostu sie boję... Jeśli na Conwali jest Plemię Nocy z Wyspy Nocy. Może skończyć sie to źle... -As- Nie martw się damy sobię radę. Jeśli chcesz nie musimy iść na imprezę. Przecież nic sie nie stanie. -Drogon- My? -As- Tak my. Pamiętasz co powiedziałeś kilka dni temu?- pokiwał głową na "tak"- Też nie mam zamiaru tam z nimi siedzieć. Polecimy na długi lot? -Dragon- Z tobą zawsze- po czym dał mi buziaka w policzek. Chwilę siedzielismy w ciszy wpatrując sie w siebie. Wkońcu Szczerbatek nie wytrzymał. Zacząl sie tak ruszać że wylądowałam na Dragonie... oczywiście nic dziwnego... tylko to że znów nasze usta sie złączyły... Kochany Smoczek. Długo tak trwaliśmy... Jak ja go kocham. -Dragon- Kocham cie- wymruczał, zabrzmiało to tak jakby naprawde miał mnie nigdy nie opuścić. -As- Ja ciebie bardziej!- pogłębiłam pocałunek, gdybym wiedziała co za chwiłe się stanie. -Sky- Widzę że nasza Melody jest już zajęta. Sory chłopaki!- odskoczyiśmy od siebie jak oparzeni. Dragon szybko wcisnął na swoją twarz maskę. -As- Co tu robicie? -Alex- Jak to co? Was szukamy! -Dragon- Po co? -Jhon- Ciotka szuka Melody. A ciebie Wódz. -Sky- Za pólgodziny macie być w wiosce! Bravo Dragon!- krzyknąl przez ramię i odleciał z resztą -Dragon- O co mu chodziło? -As- Nie mam pojęcia-spojżałam na morze po chwili jednak poczułam jego dłonie na moim brzuchu. -Dragon- Nie martw się wszystko bedzie dobrze. Obiecałem ci to! I tak będzie!-chwile tak posiedzieliśmy. Wkoncu wskoczyłam na Wichurę i wróciliśmy do wioski. Dragon poleciał do twierdzy a ja poszłam do domu. Czekała tam na mnie Ciotka, Wódz Stoick, Pyskacz i Mama! Podbiegłam do niej i mocno uściskałam. -Ciotka- Melody gdzie Dragon? -As- W twierdzy wuj cos od niego chciał. -Ciotka-Acha... Czyli mam rozumiec że znów ni bedzie go na kolacji? -As- Chyba tak al...- przerwano mi -Stoick- Przepraszam że się wtrącam... ale kto to jest Dragon? -As- My... znaczy...eee.... Dragon to Smoczy Jeźdca- wybrnełam z sytułacji. -Stoick- Acha. Więc Astrid...- ciotka spojżała na mnie wrogo -As- No co? To nie ja sie wygadałam tylko mama...-Ciotka- Jak mogłaś złamac tradycję? -Mama- Oj Kiriki Zrozum... Nie tęskniła byś gdybyś nie widziała swojej córki tak długi czas?- wten na górze rozległ się wielki huk. Ludzie z Berk sie zlękli a ja i Ciotka sie zaśmiałyśmy. -Ciotka- Dragon wrócił. Astrid idź po niego. -As- Dobrze -Ciotka- A wy słuchajcie Macie zwracać sie do niej Melody. Nikt na tej wyspie nie zna jej prawdziwego imienia oprócz naszej rodziny...- dalej już nie słyszałam weszłam do pokoju Dragona. Zastałam go leżącego na ziemi. Obok niego leżało pełno kartek. Szczerbatek zajął jego łóżko. -As- Smoczuś wstawaj! Ciotka cię woła.-Dragon nawet nie drgnął, po chwili jednak się odezwał -Dragon- Nie chce mi się. Muszę odpoczać. Nie uwieżysz co sie stało... -As- No to gadaj.-usiadłam naprzeciwko łóżka -Dragon- No więc słuchaj. Lecimy sobie tak do twierdzy, lądujemy przed wejściem, już mam zejśc gdy nagle zasypujr mnie lawina dziewczyn z innych wysp...-poczułam sie zagroźona... a jesli jakaś z nich mi go odbije...- a co najgorsze była tam córka wodza z wyspy Nocy... Ile się od niego nasłuchałem! Ocho cho! Aż mi sie wszystkiego odechciało. Wrócilem do domu. No i tak sobie teraz leżę...-pomyślałam że może by wykożystać tę chwilę i skończyć to co zaczeliśmy a nam przerwano, Wstałam , szybkim krokiem podbiegłam do drzwi i zamknełam je na klucz. Dragon w tym czasie wstał i podążył w moją stronę.. -Dragon- Mel co ty kąbinujesz? -As- A no wiesz. Nie skończylośmy czegoś...- przysunełam sie do niego bardzo blisko. -Dragon- Ale czekaj... o co ci chodzi?- nie no on chyba się ze mną droczy? Już zapomniał? -As- A no nie wiem... Przypomnij mi...- oplotłam swoje ŕece wokół jego szyi. Gdy miał mnie już pocałować... w pokoju rozległ się... '''Co się rozległo? Dziś :D wstawie wszystko czego nie ma w opku a jest w komach do opka :p Dziś moje 15 min na kompie Bay :*'